Recently, operating electronic devices, such as personal computers, by remote control via a remote controller is increasing. For example, personal computers including a television tuner which provides a television function to display a television image on a monitor have been in practical use. In such personal computers with television function, channels of television images may be changed by remote control via a remote controller.
As an application of presentation, a projection type display, such as a projector, may be connected to a personal computer and a screen display of the personal computer may be projected on a screen in an enlarged manner using the projection type display. During the presentation, the display projected on the screen may be changed using a remote controller. A light receiving unit, for example, which receives an optical signal emitted by the remote controller is provided in a housing of the electronic device. The optical signal may be introduced in the housing through the opening formed in the housing.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-203916 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-106642 are examples of the related art.